History
by TheBlackSpirit
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my birthday homage to our dearest Law, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it! Also, spoiler alert if you don't know who Corazon is. Please review! Rated T cause of a few... not so nice words.</html>


**History**

Law had come a long way.

He'd started out as a happy child and over protective big brother, but that wasn't meant to last. Soon enough, his happiness vanished under the name of Amber Lead, and the recurrent poisoning. First went all his home land's wealth, then all the others left and there went his family along with the will to live.

He'd wanted to be a doctor just like mother and father, whom were the best in the country. In fact, with his smarts and quick learning ability he was sure he could've been even better than them, but dad had told him all too recently he'd never live to become an adult. Law would die at the age of thirteen if, and only if, he couldn't find the cure for Amber Lead poisoning.

As a ten year old that had just lost everything though, it was hard to try living on. What was the point? No one would care when he was gone, Law wasn't anything more than an orphaned child. Law missed his mother and father as well as his dearest little sister, Lamy, so much, he just wanted to be with them again no matter what was the cost.

The raven waited for days on end for death to come as he lay beside his family's corpses limp and almost boneless. God only knows how long he stayed there until he was picked up roughly along with Lamy and thrown onto a cart already overflowing with decomposing bodies. The cart was then wheeled off into a ship's hull and even later, carted out to a cemetery where the child could see a communal pit awaiting his arrival. That would be when everything snapped into perspective. If everyone suffered as much as he did when they lost their loved ones, maybe he should do something to help them out. To make sure no one else had to suffer the way he did again.

And so, he set out to kill the bastards that ruined his country's hopes and dreams. He'd kill the celestial dragons if it was the last thing he did. What better way to do that then to join an insanely powerful Mafia, namely the Donquixote family? Law had decided to kill everyone in his way and didn't care about his own life anymore. That is also how the young prodigy decided to kill Corazon, the family head's younger brother. The man had pissed Law off beyond compare, he was clumsy, treated Law with no respect and had even less respect for himself.

Without a doubt, Law despised the man with all he had which wasn't much honestly.

But, as it turned out, this man who never spoke and wore lip stick, wasn't as heartless as he had seemed. In fact, the man was a softie and got attached to the child quickly in the oddest of way. And when Law's time came, when the child felt the world growing cold his heart stop and saw everything grow dark, he woke up the next morning to a marble cold Corazon and himself never having felt better.

In the next few days, Law learned that Corazon had sacrificed himself for the child's sake, and no one truly knew why. The man had always hated children, every single one of them, with the single exception of Law it seemed.

After his awakening, Law centered his focus on something else than killing, he would return Corazon's favour by saving everyone else from death. And so, Law became a doctor in training once more. He read thousands of books about everything medical, about human anatomy, animal anatomy, healing plants, poisons, devil fruits and everything and anything else he could get his not so small hands on. All the while, he was taught how to fight by the executives and he was given a pirate name, "The Surgeon of Death" which didn't sound too bad. Law liked the name.

For some time then, he'd thought on leaving the Donquixote family and later that day, he finally had a reason. He's eaten what happened to be Corazon's old devil fruit and Doflamingo wasn't all that happy about that fact. So, the now twenty years old Law stole the large yellow submarine and left the island in search of a crew of misfits that would help him over throw his ex-captain's throne.

And seven years later, here he was, with the accounts finally set straight. Doflamingo was dead.

Corazon would be proud.

Yes, Law had certainly come a very long way.

_AN: So this, was my birthday homage to Trafalgar Law. What do you think? Leave a review. Also, believe it or not, I have a life these days! And I mean outside of school and homework. So I'm almost always fully booked. I'll try updating 500 things as quick as possible though, even if it might not be this week... Sorry!_

_Please review! It never fails to make my day!_

_Until next time,_

_-__**Spirit**_


End file.
